


Apocalypse Born (Art)

by BadWolfBeauty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Childbirth, Destiel Reverse Bang, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfBeauty/pseuds/BadWolfBeauty
Summary: Created for the 2018 DeanCas Reverse Bang. Fic by crowleyhasfeels.





	Apocalypse Born (Art)

 

Read the awesome fic by crowleyhasfeels here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077585/chapters/34957679>


End file.
